The Scarlett Lotus
by Sakura-Syn
Summary: After years of abuse, Saki is reborn as Scorpia and begins her training in the Dark arts.


**A/N: **This is the first part in a serise I'm writing documenting the fall to the Darkside of a young Torguta slave called Saki. After years of abuse, Saki is reborn as Scorpia and begins her training in the Dark arts - It will feature more Canon characters ast the story Progresses

The Scarlett Lotus

A fork of lavender lightening tore mercilessly across the darkening skies, igniting the air and bathing the city below in a cool violet glow. It existed for only an instant before the deep menacing growl of thunder rolled in from the surrounding mountains. Saki trembled as the rain began to splash against the window pane. It was cool to the touch, matching the air of the room she found herself in. She watched with painful intent as the small drops of rain water grew in size and their intensity. The tracks they cut through the perfection of the glass hid the tears that clung to her lashes. Sanyassa IV was no more of a home to her than it was a prison. She rarely saw the beauty in anything there; rarely did she see the sun as it broke free from the chains of the night, the mists that rolled through the valley on a winter's morning or the stars that watched over the city on a warm summer's night.

A warm yet shaky breath fogged the glass, obscuring the rain from view only slightly. She stared at it until it began to whither and shrink. Her hand trembled as she raised her fingers and gently traced the shape of a heart. Saki looked at it blankly; love had been something she'd never truly known. Although not a native to the planet per say, she had been born there; an arrival that was unwanted by all. Angrily she dragged her fingers through the outline, shattering the perfect image into four pieces. The vapour shied away from her touch, fading completely to nothing but smudged streaks. Her gaze remained fixed on it until she couldn't bear to look any longer.

Her red skin was illuminated by another flash of lightening and the sound of the door opening behind her was masked by the rumble of the advancing storm. Her lekku twitched. She knew he was there long before he made any sort of sound. She shut her eyes tightly and wished him away; wished herself away. But to where? She knew no other place than the estate that held her captive.

His gentle footsteps brought him closer and she pressed her body to the glass. She willed herself to become part of the rain; flowing effortlessly and free. Free. The word haunted her waking moments and fitful sleep. It teased her with its whispers of a life beyond servitude, of a life beyond Sanyassa. It offered it all to her only to snatch it away when given the chance.

Fate was cruel and she had quietly resigned herself to hers.

She flinched as he reached out and brushed the blue and white patches of her lekku. No matter how gentle his touch may have seemed, his fingertips cut through her, burning her flesh like white hot razorblades. Each stroke claimed a piece of her until she feared there was nothing left for him to take. She turned away from him and dropped her head, hiding her shame and tears behind the rain soaked glass. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling. He whispered into her ear; his hot breath brushing against her bruised skin caused shivers to race up her spine. She felt dirty and unworthy of each breath she took.

_"You are ... so ... beautiful."_

The way he drew out his words caused bile to rise from the very depths of her stomach; she shuddered but failed in her attempts to hide it. He chuckled at her reaction and his hand slipped to the bare skin of her back.

Her once flawless skin was littered with scars; and he couldn't suppress his delight as his fingers danced across them, the hypersensitive skin quivering with at his touch. His hand drifted lower, slipping over her lower back to her buttock. He squeezed gently causing her to stifle a sob.

Rapha turned Saki to face him. His remaining hand cupped her chin and lifted her face to his though her eyes shifted to the dark floor. He stared down at her; taking in every detail of her tear stained face and frightened expression. Her cheek and nose were bruised; mottled blue and purple under the redness of her flesh. The markings spread under her left eye which was swollen shut from their last encounter. Her right eye; once brilliant blue and full of life seemed icy cold and dead.

He pulled at her more roughly, forcing her attention and pressed a hard kiss to her swollen lips. She whimpered in pain and tried to pull away but his grip was iron. He clawed at her; his sharp nails tearing at her exposed skin; the cold air accelerating the formation of painful welts. Fresh tears seeped from the corners of her closed eyes and her muffled cries of pain seemed only to spur him on.

Her bare feet slipped on the floor as she brought her hands up to fight him off; the sudden urge to survive kicking in, but he caught her flailing hand and twisted it up behind her back. Agonizing pain shot through her and she screamed out, rattling the air with her cries. The sounds of tearing muscle and the brutal snapping of bone were drowned out by the melodic sounds of the storm and the steady patter of raindrops on the glass.

He picked up her pain ravaged body and tossed her like a rag doll onto the bed. Saki's head rolled to the side as she clutched her damaged arm to her chest, whimpering silently. Her muttered prayers meant nothing as the darkness closed in on her and as he claimed her body for his own.

No one fought back against Rapha Váli; it was a lesson the eight year old learned quickly and painfully.


End file.
